


A Great Loss

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan was dead. And already the world seemed a bit less bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Loss

The battle was over. The League had won once again with only minor collateral damage.

But the heart-wrenching scream that tore through the air sent a shiver down even Batman’s spine. Looking for the source of the terrible sound, his eyes alighted on a sight the Dark Knight would not soon forget. Sinestro knelt among the rubble, clutching Green Lantern’s unmoving body to him with a frantic desperation. The scream had come from his lips, was _still_ coming from his lips, ragged screams torn from his throat along with the tremors that racked his body.

Hal Jordan was still. His eyes were closed and his face bloody. He didn’t appear to be breathing. Batman felt his own breath hitch. Was Jordan…? Quickly scanning his vitals he confirmed what he dreaded.

Hal Jordan was dead.

The Korugarian rocked back and forth, yelling in an unfamiliar language that Batman assumed was his native one. He didn’t know what was being said, but he caught Hal’s name several times.

Batman knew he had to calm Sinestro down. He had to get Hal’s cor… Hal away from the Yellow Lantern. Pushing down his own rising grief, he started forward, He approached Sinestro like one would a wounded animal; cautious and slow.

“Sinestro” he said, and Sinestro’s head shot up from where it had previously been bowed to Hal’s throat. He snarled at Batman, clutching Hal tighter. He snarled again in that foreign language before catching himself.

“Leave us alone! Get away from us!” He shouted, protectively cradling the back of Hal’s head. Batman raised his hands placatingly.

“He’s dead, Sinestro.” he said in his gruff voice, and Sinestro flinched. "He’s gone. You have to let him go.” Sinestro shook his head wildly.

“Silence!” He yelled in a strange mixture of a yell and a sob. By now the rest of the League had gathered around them, all in various states of shock, anger, and grief. Sinestro noticed. He gazed at Hal’s slack face, and then abruptly stood up, Hal’s limp, cooling body in his arms. Batman, anticipating his plan, moved to grab him.

He wasn’t quick enough, though. And with Hal cradled to him, Sinestro jetted off into the sky, a flash of yellow that grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared entirely.

The Flash let out a pained cry, having lost his best friend with not even a body to remember him by. Superman made to go after Sinestro, eyes red with anger and grief, but Batman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Later," he said simply. “He knows Jordan would want the be laid to rest on Earth. He’ll be back.” Batman glanced at the sky again.

“Just give him some time to grieve.”

Hal Jordan was dead. And already the world seemed a bit less bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing.


End file.
